San Diego Incident
(mentioned) |date = 1997 |location = San Diego, California |people = Many *Peter Ludlow *InGen Employees *Ian Malcolm *Sarah Harding *Citizens of San Diego *San Diego P.D. |dinos = Tyrannosaurus Rex |casualties = Some |followed = Isla Sorna Incident (2001) |preceded = Isla Sorna Incident (1997)}} The San Diego incident was a disastrous incident that occurred on the streets of San Diego, California during the events of in 1997. InGen CEO Peter Ludlow brought a Tyrannosaurus rex to the mainland, only to have it rampage San Diego in search of its infant child. The Incident Build-up Prior to the incident, Peter Ludlow hired a group of hunters to assist in the capture of all the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna to be taken to the Jurassic Park in San Diego. The hunters were led by Roland Tembo, his best friend Ajay Sidhu, and the ruthless Dieter Stark. However, do to the intervention of Nick Van Owen and Sarah Harding, Ludlow only managed to contain a T.rex and decided to bring it to the mainland. S.S. Venture The captured Tyrannosaurus was placed on a cargo ship named the S.S. Venture. Ludlow arrived at San Diego and held a press conference as the boat arrived. Ludlow's expression changed from glee to fear as the boat didn't slow down. The boat eventually crashed into the dock. Ludlow and an off-duty police officer named Berner boarded the ship. Ludlow asked him where the crew was in which Berner replied, "all over the place". ''Ludlow checked for himself to see pieces of the crew ripped to shreds. ''T. rex Escape Meanwhile, Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding had been trying to get on board because they knew where the infant Tyrannosaurus rex was, but were being stopped by another off-duty officer named Jerry. Jerry then foolishly opened the cargo hold and the T. rex broke free. Malcolm and Harding ran because they knew the T. rex would follow. The T. rex crashed through the boat and onto the streets of San Diego. Due to the industrial-strength tranquilisers used on it by Roland Tembo, it had fallen into a coma en-route to San Diego so the crew gave it naltrexone to counter act it but didn't know the proper dosage, so as a result the creature was dehydrated and malnourished. Wandering into the suburbs, the T. rex noticed a swimming pool in someone's garden and began to drink, waking up the resident's young son Benjamin. After ascertaining that he really was seeing a dinosaur, he roused his parents who were at first sceptical until they saw the T. rex with the family dog in his mouth. When Benjamin took a picture of the creature, the flash made it roar in anger and fright, scaring the adults. Meanwhile, Malcolm and Harding locate the InGen facility holding the infant T. rex and took it in order to lure the adult back to the ship. While this was happening, the adult was rampaging through the city, to general panic. Screaming civilians ran for their lives, while horror-struck drivers reversed into each other in their haste to get away. A city bus attempting to escape the angry carnivore ended up crashing into a Blockbuster Video store after the T. rex smashed his head into the side, ejecting the passengers out of the windows. As the T. rex pursued the screaming populace, one unlucky man tried to hide in a shop but was caught and eaten by the hungry dinosaur. As Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Harding's car stopped on a busy road they witnessed the Tyrannosaurus rampaging down the road, scattering traffic. Attempting to rouse the infant, the T. rex spotted the two with his child and roared his anger. He promptly chased the car, flipping a minivan in the process. As they neared the docks, several police cars and an animal control vehicle appeared on the scene but were quickly scared off by the adult roaring at them. Crashing through a wall, Malcolm took the infant and ran for the ship followed by Harding and the adult T. rex. Ludlow was sitting in his car, telling his mercenaries to shoot the adult just as the two ran past with the baby. He ran after them in an attempt to recover the precious animal, reaching them just as they jumped overboard, having placed the infant in the cargo hold. Ludlow foolishly ventured below deck just as the adult entered. Realising he was in trouble, Ludlow ran up the stairs but tripped. The adult then grabbed his leg, breaking it and deposited him in front of the infant, who proceeded to kill Ludlow as his proud father looked on. On deck, Malcolm approached the cargo door controls and pressed the button to close them, while Harding shot the adult with a tranquiliser dart. The ship returned to Isla Sorna with full military escort and released both Tyrannosaurus back into their natural habitat. Both the U.S. and Costa Rican governments then labelled the island as a restricted, no-fly area in order to keep both people and the animals safe. Despite this, an illegal parasailing operation named Dino-Soar ran trips to Isla Sorna, which later led to disaster. People Involved Humans Hammond's Team *Ian Malcolm *Sarah Harding InGen Employees/Security Guards *Berner *Jerry *D. Thompson (killed by the Tyrannosaur Buck) *Peter Ludlow (killed by Infant T. rex) *S.S Venture Crewman (killed by Tyrannosaur Buck) *InGen Harbor Master (possibly killed by Tyrannosaur Buck) *''S.S Venture'' Personnel (killed by Tyrannosaur Buck) *InGen Harbor Personnel (possibly killed by Tyrannosaur Buck) *Jurassic Park: San Diego Personnel Citizens of San Diego *Benjamin *Benjamin's Parents *Benjamin's Dog (killed by Tyrannosaur Buck) *The Unlucky Bastard (killed by Tyrannosaur Buck) *Hundreds of San Diego residents Dinosaurs 2 Tyrannosaurus *1 Adult Male *1 Infant Aftermath Following the rampage of the ''Tyrannosaurus, the world was now aware of the existence of InGen’s dinosaurs. As a result of the incident, the male Tyrannosaurus was safely returned to Isla Sorna along with his infant. Dr. John Hammond expressed his interest in working with the Costa Rican Department of Biological Preserves and US State Department to turn the island into a preserve. The United Nations saw fit that no humans were allowed to legally travel to the island. Dr. Alan Grant reveals in , that he was aware of the incident, but did not witness it. Amazingly, despite numerous accidents, trampling's and fender-benders, there were very few civilian casualties. Unfortunately, in the long run, the incident had a negative effect on paleontology. By 2001, the public had little interest in the scientific discipline and rather turned their interest towards the awaiting decision from the United Nations on the fate of the island and its animals. Trivia *The incident was used as a bonus level in the video game Chaos Island: The Lost World, where players play as the T. rex. The players' mission is to make his/her way to the freighter where the infant is located, while battling hunters throughout the city. The mission can only be accessed in normal or hard difficulty. *In Trespasser's Strategy Guide, it states the InGen Hunter's prize was "An adult Tyrannosaurus Rex and her young", yet the T. rex captured was a male, not female. *The incident was most likely a tribute to the last sequence of the 1925 film The Lost World. There the travellers have taken an Apatosaurus to London for display, but it breaks free and runs freely trough the crowded streets. It also bears resemblance with King Kong. Since both animals were captured by man from an island and brought to civilization and runs amok in a city (the ship that transports the T-Rex is even called The Venture, which is the name of the ship in King Kong (the ship's real name in King Kong movie is "Venture Surabaya"). Additionally, the purpose to both creatures' rampages is to reunite with a loved one; in the case of the Tyrannosaurus, it was his infant. *The incident also had a reference to Godzilla franchise, showing a group of Japanese running from the T. rex and one of them saying "I left Tokyo to get away from this!". *The incident also references the films Gorgo and Gappa: the Triphibian Monster, in which a large creature wrecks havoc in a city while looking for their stolen offspring. Appearances * * Jurassic Park: Chaos Island * Warpath: Jurassic Park * (mentioned only) *''Jurassic Park: Trespasser (mentioned only)'' Gallery Benjamin.jpg|Benjamin, with an intrigued look about a T. rex in his backyard. JPTLWRexStreetLightAttack.jpg JPTLWRexRoarSanDiego.png Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Events